Tired
by SpeikobraRote
Summary: The Demon King vanished and the darkness faded with him. A satisfied but exhausted grin appeared on his face as he turned around to leave this place. Where are you going Sky Child? It's not over yet!"
1. It's not over yet

_So this is my first and possibly only time to post a story. Maybe, maybe not._

_Thanks goes to **DemonLordOfTheSurface** for beta reading and correcting it! Thansk sweetie~_

_So enjoy _

**Tired**

„An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" Demise's laugh echoed through Link's mind while he watched the Demon King vanish and the darkness faded with him.

A satisfied but exhausted grin appeared on his face he turned around to leave this place when he noticed a slight move.

„Where are you going Sky Child? It's not over yet!" Link froze.

That wasn't possible.

He turned around and drew his sword in the process, ready to stand up and fight again. „Master, your current condition makes me fear there is only a 33% chance to win another fight..." Fi spoke up but Link had no choice. His body still ached slightly from the fight against Demise but he wouldn't show his weakness.

He prepared himself and tried to focus but couldn't prevent the questions and thoughts forming in his head. How was this even possible? Link witnessed him...the sword, vanishing. He couldn't still exist but there he was. The sword spirit glared at the hero, panting and grinning. His dark skin and white marks seemed unchanged.

Only his chest, where Demise had removed the sword, was still broken and as far as Link could see, there was some liquid dripping and trickling out of the wound. Was he bleeding?

„What are you waiting for, come at me boy!"

Ghirahim seemed as furious as always. Link refused to move, leaving the first step to the fallen Demon Lord. Neither of them moved except for their chests, both panting like they already had fought. It was obvious, whoever did the first move possibly would loose the entire battle.

Within one breath the sword spirit moved forward, not as fast as Link had imagined but still ready to stand up to whatever was coming.

Link jumped out of Ghirahims way, turning around immediately, expecting another fast surprise attack but instead stared at the Demon with terror.

His panting grew heavier and he could barely stand up straight. The blond moved a few steps closer, his sword still drawn and aware of the danger infront of him. A coughing sound escaped from the nearly bent over Demon Lord as he tried to keep himself together. That was only a half hearted attack, no strength had been put in it at all.

Not even trying to get in a defensive state he turned his head around to glare at the hero.

There was a light crackling sound disturbing the silence, followed by another one.

Link stood still and watched, his sword dropping a little. Fi's upcoming warning to not be caught of guard was silently ignored by him.

Ghirahims dark skin seemed to break apart, deep cracks opening all over his body, partially falling down, just to vanish into million glittering shards. The hero moved closer again his eyes narrowed, filled with...was it pity? Was the boy really thinking he was so pathetic to get rewarded with this sight?

„Stop it." he spoke up. „Stop looking at me like that!" he nearly screamed while another bunch of glittering pieces dropped from his skin.

He headed towards Link in fury, his sword in his grasp. The distance between them seemed so damn long. Would he ever reach the child? Was he running to slow? He felt the strength leaving which he had thought was coming back after taking a few seconds of rest. But his gaze went black for a split second, enough to cause him to stumble and lose his balance.

Luckily he came to himself before hitting the ground and catched himself on his hands and knees. Again panting heavily.

Feeling the gaze of the Sky Child at him.

Ghirahim ignored the screams of his breaking body and got up again, nearly crawling but focused on getting to the one who killed the only purpose in his life he ever knew.

A blistering pain shot threw his skin and his dark, tough skin broke entirely apart, ruining his last attempt to attack the boy.

He felt himself falling, catching a glimpse of himself. His skin was back to its pale nearly sick color and he could make out the liquid that was now turning his skin and leftover clothes red.

Closing his eyes, Ghirahim was prepared to hit the ground and to vanish from this existence, just like his master but the hard contact with the ground never came. He felt something was wrong. His fate was choosen so why did his fate not take its turn?

Something had prevented him from falling, soft but strong at the same time, grabbing him at his shoulders and holding him. Opening his eyes he felt like he was staring into the wide ocean before he noticed that this blue color was connected to the choosen hero, who had obviously caught him.

„Foolish..boy." Ghirahim murmured and tried to get up but feeling nothing but a weak twist of his muscles. He remaind silent for a while, not daring to look up into this boy's face, not as long as these pitiful eyes would stare back at him. He could feel them still.

„Don't look at me like that!"

The anger in his voice faded away only to be replaced by annoyance. „Always heroic...even at this point." Ghirahim gave a little snicker which turned into a painful cough. Obviously not a good idea to pretend everything was alright. Still, the blond haired boy remained silent and held him in place. The Demond Lord managed to withstand Link's stare until his eyes narrowed slightly. Giving a heavy sigh he excepted his own defeat and let his eyes wander around the unreal kind of fake blue sky around them. „I'm so tired...sleepy." Pausing and catching his breath.

„I don't remember ever feeling so tired." he lowly said more to himself than to Link. The blood from his wound started to soak through the Hero's clothes. If the blood kept running at this rate...

„You know, I never thought you would be the one receiving the honor to end me." Words dripping from his lips not much more than a raspy sound of air. His body stopped responding and left him completely unmoving. „You're the hero, huh? So, do what you do best Sky Child." Tilting his head and staring at the sword Link had laid down next to him. Ghirahim gained no response at all.

Link refused to say anything nor move out of his kneeling position.

How long should this go on? Maybe inside the hero, deep inside was a tiny sadistic part of Link, loving the sight of a bleeding Demon Lord. He didn't know nor did he care.

„Even though I enjoy your presence while my existence dissolves from this world," a sarcastic touch in his voice. „my energy to stare back at you is simply fading. Don't hesitate. I'll make it easier for you."

Ghirahim closed his eyes and a smile curled between his lips.

He felt the weariness taking over while Link rose his sword above his head.

_Yes. It's a cut here. This is supposed to be a one shot. _

_So it's open to you what Link does._

_Other option would be, me writting a little sequal to this cut off story._

_Otherwise, thanks for reading and might leave a note if it entirely sucked or not!_

_Greetings_


	2. Epilogue

**Tired Epilogue**

Ghirahim could feel Link moving and heard the clanking sound of him lifting his sword. He wished he would already been asleep or atleast unconcious but it seemed he had to witness what was about to happen. The blond paused his motion. He had never felt anything while killing all those monsters and creatures but now he was hesitating to finish his enemy off.

It didn't felt right to him.

He gritted his teeth, let out a scream and brought his sword down, causing an awful crushing sound. Ghirahim's body trembled a second and laid still.

Opening his eyes a little only to recognize that he was still alive. The demon tilted his head to the side. Instead of taking his life with the swords precious power, Link had borrowed his sword into the ground next to them. The sword was glowing and pulsating as Fi tried to speak up but Link loosened his grip and grabbed the demon's shoulder firmly.

„Well I know you always did throw your sword like a Bokoblin but...that's ridiculous." Ghirahim said laughing quietly. The hero couldn't suppress a smile himself but frowned immediately as he saw Ghirahim closing his eyes again and noticed his lack of movement. Curious if the Demon Lord was still breathing he lowered his head, nearly placing his ear onto the pale face.

Inches away he concentrated and listened for any sign of life as he felt something wet and warm touching his cheek. It moved up and down slowly before he pulled away. Staring down at the slighty grinning brown-eyed demon.

„Never underestimate your enemy, even if he's laying on your lap." the sword spirit said his eyes half closed but with quite a victorious smile on his face.

Just about to close his eyes again he noticed Link leaning down again. Ghirahim caught himself getting lost in the hero's blue eyes as he felt a soft and warm touch on his lips.

Those ocean eyes were gone for a second, closed and reappeared a moment later as the gentle pressure on his lips was gone again.

His mind went blank, unable to form a proper sentence, only an relieved sigh escaped his mouth, as the boy brought his lips down on his again. The sword spirit closed his eyes as they reunited in that soft touch, replacing the ache and numbness in his body with it. Link closed his eyes. Unmoving a muscle, he wanted to keep that silent moment.

Suddenly he felt the weight from his legs disappear and Link opened his eyes. His eyes widened as he recognized that Ghirahims body was gone and the air was filled with glittering shards and diamond shapped pieces. A soft breeze was tearing them apart and they entered the ground with a last little spark.

It was beautiful.

Link sat still for a few minutes until the last shiny bit that proved Ghirahim's existence was gone. He stood up, grabbing his sword in the process and turned around to leave this irritating place.

In the middle of his walk he stopped and looked back once more, nearly expecting, something to be there again but he was confronted with a sky reflecting surface.

The hero placed his sword back into its scabbard and made his way back.

A silent and lonely tear rolling down his cheek which would be already dried and replaced with a smile before he reunited with his friends but in truth would never be forgotten.

Fin


End file.
